


【赫海】  这个他  12

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [12]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  12

12  
李赫宰拨开周围拥挤的人群，抽空回头检视这些观望池中宝物的淫亮眼睛、表情含笑带欲。他眼眸耷拉下去，头部扬起来舌头抵住了自己的上唇，他想知道李东海明不明白他自己正站在gay bar舞池的正中心，四周只剩下蠢蠢欲动的雄性荷尔蒙分泌。这可比撞见情事第二天的他更让自己热气涌上肝心，他想到办公室储物柜里那瓶维生素B。  
音乐正切到没有歌词的电音舞曲，人们都随之肆意躁动，灯光也跟随起节奏明灭。李赫宰继续往他那边去，歪起头盯着他的发漩看。他好像新染了亚麻色系，在有色灯光下分辨不清，头发也刚好剪短到耳上，只留下刘海在额前蓬起，规整又富有元气。恰逢有人上前搭话，赫宰便抱起手臂好整以暇地观摩起表演，内容是李东海如何不屑又客气地拒绝。他笑起来舔舔嘴唇，东海此时正闭着眼将一张脸庞全然露出来扬起。他注意到他身边似有别的相识面孔，但疲于回忆或者顾及。  
幽暗跟光耀的交替里，李赫宰把自己从周遭的酣畅中剥离出来。自带着生人勿近的凛冽去注视他，用眼睛在抚动他，脸上却未有半分欲念，旁人读不懂他如湖的眼；鼻肉皱起，在悦与不悦中混杂。他不会是猎人与猎物，更不是狂欢者——尊崇享乐主义。他那整片静谧枯寂的黑森林上，吹来了远方温咸潮湿的海风，恣意地润泽了每一棵树影。此刻眼底沉黑又莹亮，像黑石闪灼，是深湖底蹿起火光。  
他缓缓解开衬衣袖口的纽扣，他在激烈摆荡的聚光灯束下浅笑，他站立到了他身后，他让他们身体平行，他把手伸了出去。掌心先握到李东海的臀峰上，隔着裤子不经意间轻抚过后向上去，然后张开双臂，盘到他的身侧，隔着薄衣指腹触摸了腹肌，最后才捏住了腰肉，两臂交握收紧，直到他陷落进自己滚烫的怀抱里。  
背景音乐换到流行舞曲，宣唱着急不可耐的纵情。  
李东海不胜其烦地回绝了一打人的邀请，那些濡腥湿臭的耳旁示好，畏手畏脚地胆怯问询，废话跟无用的示意，这搭讪的技巧还不如自己，他同旁边的这群朋友一起吐槽耳语。不防里后背就跌入这一人怀里，在他能反应或思考之前，感受到的是背上的热温，被短发戳到侧脸的酥痒以及喷击在脖子细嫩处逐渐沉重的鼻息，夹杂着些微酒气；还有便是自己近两个月里读书打盹时梦镜里的香气，他当然知道了这是谁。心脏敲得那样响，耳朵里音乐声都变弱了。他背对着他只瞪大了眼睛，心里的狂盛情绪与表情显露不成比例，外人眼里看来依旧镇定。他庆幸自己不会喝酒，头脑信号此刻清晰地传输着指令要在这一时刻认真体会。下一秒，就感到那人湿热的唇舌，抚在了自己的侧颈。在夜店里晃动的各色幽光下，在不少瞠目结舌地观赏里，在见怪不怪却艳羡地侧目中，轻轻吮吸起来，仿佛旁若无人，仿佛他们本来亲密。  
酒精似乎可以沿动脉外的皮肤融进自己血液里，他发现自己沉醉在微辛清香里无法动弹。  
李东海难以置信地怀疑，对方到底有没有认出自己，也许这就是一场故意的惩罚捉弄，或者只是微醺后排解似的四处撩拨而已。他在他身前努力又无声地调整呼吸，胸膛起伏不宁，耳畔随之轰鸣。他好像不在乎这是不是梦境，只是无法明了是美梦的慰藉还是噩梦的期罔。  
实际上自己居然不敢动作，任他亲吻脖颈，只在他手往下延伸的时候颤抖着去推挪，却又被回扣紧手指继续舔舐。身后人力气也那样大，自己被他抱住往前晃动到不稳定。李东海感受到了旁人和朋友的注目和怒意，但他无心顾虑，他知道他现在任他宰割，即使他也羞赧这是公共场合，众人都在情欲浸染的前奏里。背后的人手上却好像更加用力，拉起双扣的手一起缠进腰间，柔软的嘴唇从耳后滑向肩颈。东海在被他轻触到耳背时敏感地颤栗躲避；在预感到对方稍有抽离时又畏惧地倾近；在他嘴唇离开后竟黯然失落又不敢表明。然后听到后面人伏在耳边的话语，让我抱一会，音色听起来疲累郁积，又好像故意撒娇，惹人不忍。李东海后来回忆起来，应该没有人能拒绝那样动作直接又言语示弱的李赫宰。唇珠轻拂过耳尖，声音有点颤动，耳侧绒毛也被他吹起，电流直窜到下身去，整个器具和身体都沉重起来下坠。李东海觉得自己不行了，他顾不了这许多：他是什么来意，他们这是在哪里，之间又算什么关系；旁观者正在如何瞩目着揣测哄笑。他感受着李赫宰压在他肩上的重量，这个他的困厄似乎不显然地深重，他想给他一个稍微的倚靠，让他陷入足够厚实的怀抱，让他被温暖抚慰身心。  
而在需要鼓起勇气之前，东海发现自己已经完成转身，抬起双手，轻轻挂住了对方的颈项。自发得仿佛相互熟悉，顺畅得似乎无需涵义。在这潭浑浊里，耳目倏忽清明，呼吸都跟他越来越明晰的麦草香交融到一起，冶艳的灯光和节奏的混响消散在两人的结界里。他们心里这样空荡，却毫不摇晃。他跟他显得理所应当。东海低头把下巴抵到了他右肩窝里，锁骨几乎相撞，只是为了把胸膛送进他怀里，心脏跟心脏要贴近到一起。他试图在他头后自然地交握手臂，却感到对方的回抱那么紧，自己的右臂被卡在半空里。是哪一方觉得更不真实，觉得他还不在怀里。  
我们像许久未见的情人，情感汹涌喷薄，四方侧目皆惊。  
他想。


End file.
